


Gorilla Interrupted Fourway

by Autor_Moriarty



Category: Gorilla Interrupted (2003), RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, because none of you stupid assholes appreciate Jacob or Ray, this is like two years old but people are actually getting into this movie now and y'all piss me off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autor_Moriarty/pseuds/Autor_Moriarty
Summary: The argument in the kitchen gets sexual. Nobody in this fandom treats Jacob or Ray right so while I hate it here, I might as well be the first one to do God's work.
Relationships: Dex/Jacob Spaulding, Jacob Spaulding/Ray Grabowski, Ray Grabowski/Dex, Ray Grabowski/Sid, Sid/Dex, Sid/Jacob Spaulding
Kudos: 2





	Gorilla Interrupted Fourway

“Oh, shut up!” Sid scoffed.

“Why don’t you make me, you little punk?” Ray growled.

Sid jumped down from the counter and Ray stood, the two of them stepping up to get in each other’s faces.

“I’d put you over my knee and spank you but you’d probably like that, pervert.” Sid said, pushing Ray’s shoulders.

Ray swayed but pushed back, “Stop projecting your weird fetishes on other people and fight me if you’re not a bitch.”

“Uh, guys? Maybe we can focus on the real problem?” Dex shrugged, “You know, the aliens?”

“Well I don’t want to spank an alien.” Sid said just as Ray sneered, “Shut up, twink.”

“Hey, I’m not a twink! You’re a twink…” Dex trailed off as Ray glared at him and instead turned to look at Jacob, “Am I a twink?”

Jacob looked him up and down, then grimaced sympathetically, “Yeah, kind of.”

“Damn.” Dex sighed.

“What about me?” Sid said urgently.

“You’re more of a twunk, I think.” Jacob looked thoughtful, “Or an otter. I’d have to see you without a shirt.”

Sid started pulling off his jacket.

Ray stared at Sid in disgust, then shook his head, “This is pointless. They weren’t real aliens so why bother? I just want you assholes to clean up all those bodies you left in my yard.”

“We saved your life! I…” Dex frowned, his attention drawn to Sid who was now shirtless and spinning slowly for Jacob to examine his body hair.

“Otter.” Jacob proclaimed with finality.

“Fuck yeah!” Sid pumped the air with his fist.

“You’re so vain.” Ray said.

“Just say you want to suck my cock and go.” Sid gave Ray a smug look.

Ray glared daggers at Sid, body shaking like he was close to losing control. And then suddenly he crossed the room in a few quick strides and Sid braced but Ray was grabbing him, pulling him down to his height so he could kiss him viciously.

Sid growled into Ray’s mouth as he was bitten but he leaned into it, arms wrapping around Ray’s soft middle to hold him close.

After a few moments Ray broke away from the embrace, glaring up at Sid, “You're still an asshole.” He looked over at Dex and Jacob who were staring in stunned silence, “You both as well.”

“What did we do?” Dex asked.

Ray pulled away from Sid and pinned Dex to the counter, the smaller man barely squeaking before Ray was kissing him too.

Sid grinned as he watched, then he looked to Jacob, “It’s been a long time coming.”

“Oh wow.” Jacob said, eyes widening as Ray reached down and started to grab Dex’s ass, eliciting a series of high-pitched whimpers.

Sid stepped closer to Jacob’s chair and grabbed one of his binds, using it to drag him into the center of the room and face to face with Sid.

“Want me to let you go?” Sid teased.

“Oh god no.” Jacob gasped, head spinning as Sid moved to straddle his lap and settling perfectly up against him.

Sid gripped Jacob’s long hair and yanked his head backward, exposing his long neck for him to run his tongue over the soft skin. Jacob gripped the armrests tighter and Sid could feel him groaning softly against his lips.

“Don’t fight it. I want to hear you.” Sid’s tongue slid to Jacob’s Adam’s apple, taking pleasure in the noticeable way he swallowed.

“I really doubt that.” Jacob got out weakly, “Oh god, what are you doing?”

“You. Isn’t it obvious?” Sid began to kiss up Jacob’s jawline, feeling his faint stubble drag ever so slightly on his lips, “You don’t need to be bashful. I know you like it.” Jacob gasped sharply when Sid began to palm him. Those strong hands actually on his body, it was unbelievable.

Dex’s sobs drew both their attention and they looked over, Sid’s hand still stroking Jacob as they watched Ray slide his hand down the front of Dex’s jeans and start to rub his clit. Dex curled into Ray’s chest pathetically, so needy and sensitive, thighs trembling.

“Ray… Oh god…”

“Is that good?” Ray kissed Dex’s temple and used his free hand to fix his askew glasses.

Dex managed a jerky nod, “Mhmm! Feels good…”

“You’re so wet…” Ray whispered, pushing his fingers further back to Dex’s folds to gather some of the slickness.

Dex ground down hard against Ray’s hand, crying out as he slid a finger inside. He could make out the motion of Sid’s arm against Jacob and their enraptured expressions and he felt warm and proud, proud that they were enjoying watching him. And Ray knew how to give it good, two thick fingers fucking Dex hard.

Sid extracted himself from Jacob’s lap and Jacob looked back in confusion, only to realize Sid was kneeling in front of him and starting to undo his belt.

“You don’t need to do that…” Jacob said, cheeks burning.

“Do you not want it?” Sid paused.

“… I didn’t say that.” Jacob relented.

Sid drew Jacob’s cock out and stroked him, nice and slow, admiring the heaviness against his palm, “You could do some damage with this.”

“I hope not.”

“What if I asked you to?” Sid grinned darkly.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Jacob said truthfully.

Sid’s playful expression faded and he stared at Jacob, still working him with his hand, as if he was trying to figure him out.

Ray lifted Dex up onto the counter and Dex’s heart raced at how easily he did it, then picked up even more as Ray started to pull his jeans off. Dex covered his mouth shyly and pressed his legs together in faint shame as he was left just in his sweatshirt and panties, the girlish design feeling a little silly in this context.

Ray purred at the sight of them but he quickly looked up at Dex to check on him, “You good?”

“Oh! Yeah…” Dex blushed, “I just don’t want you to think of me wrong.”

“I think it’s hot to see a guy in panties.” Ray started to drag them off and tossed them towards Sid, “But right now I’d rather have you out of them.”

Dex giggled loudly and rested his hands on Ray’s shoulders for support, allowing him to spread his legs and examine his soft pussy.

“God, you’re pretty, Dex.” Ray kissed Dex’s slight tummy, then down lower.

Dex whimpered in anticipation, “Ray… oh Ray, I need you.”

“What do you need?”

Dex sobbed, “I need your mouth… o-on my cunt. Please Ray. I want you to lick inside me.”

Ray obeyed and Dex gripped his hair as he mewled, pulling Ray’s head even harder against his twitching heat.

Sid lifted Dex’s panties to his face and inhaled slowly, showing off for Jacob.

“Mmm… Smells so nice.”

“Oh.” Jacob licked his lips, glancing away, but his cock was clearly responding.

“Look at this, all this wetness.” Sid spread them out to show Jacob the glistening fabric, rubbing his thumb against it, “It’s almost like feeling him yourself.”

Jacob looked up at the ceiling, humming a little like he was trying not to process the words.

“Do you want to smell?” Sid lowered his voice, “Do you want to lick?”

“Fuck…” Jacob hissed, struggling against the bonds.

“It’s been awhile for you, hasn’t it?” Sid gripped Jacob and began to rub the slick crotch of the panties against the tip of his cock, smirking up at him, “You want it. And I know you’d like it. Dex is so silky inside. Just look at him.”

Jacob looked over at Dex, how he was rubbing Ray’s face against himself feverishly and making the whiniest sounds, and he blushed darker, “Oh wow…”

“He’d ride you hard. But when he gets too tired, that’s when the real fun starts. He just spreads out and lets you move him however. And he loves being filled with cum.”

Jacob looked down at Sid, “Is that safe?”

“He’s on the pill.” Sid shrugged, “We’re all clean.”

“Oh god…” Jacob looked back at Dex, smiling hesitantly, “He’s… really cute.”

Sid beamed and moved up to kiss Jacob’s lips, “So are you.”

“You’re sweet, Sid.” Jacob whispered, leaning their foreheads together.

“I’m honest.” Sid winked, then looked over at Ray, “Maybe we should move to the bedroom.”

Ray leaned back and looked up Dex, “Sound good?”

Dex bit his lip and pushed his glasses up, “Oh, yes please.”

Dex seemed a bit shy as they made their way to the bedroom, fumbling to cover up with just his sweatshirt, but once they were there he crawled onto the bed first, wiggling his hips and lowering his chest to the bed to show off. Sid pushed Jacob hard onto the bed after him, then turned his attention to undressing Ray.

“Hi.” Jacob swallowed nervously.

“Hi, you…” Dex sat cross legged facing Jacob and pulled him closer by his shirt collar, smiling back just as tentatively, “Are you doing okay?”

“I’m wonderful.” Jacob blushed and reached out to cup Dex’s cheek, admiring his delicately parted lips, “Can I kiss you?”

Dex giggled and nodded, giggling even more as Jacob gave him a chaste peck on the cheek, “You're adorable, Jacob.”

Sid had Ray pinned to the wall and was yanking off any clothes he could reach.

“Relax, would you?” Ray muttered, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“That you know of. I’m just trying to make my case before you reconsider.” Sid kicked off the last of his clothes and pressed their bodies flush, starting to grind against Ray’s cock.

Ray groaned and his head fell back, “Reconsider?”

“Well there was the last time you kissed me.” Sid panted, running both hands through Ray’s hair greedily, “I don’t want you to keep hiding.”

“I think that’s done with, Sid. After this.” Ray gestured to Sid, then Dex and Jacob kissing politely on the bed, “I don’t think I can give this up.”

Dex helped Jacob out of his clothes then guided Jacob’s hands to his sweatshirt to help slide it off of his body, and then he was bare beneath him, slender and blushing pink, “Am I okay?”

“You’re perfect.” Jacob whispered forcefully, crawling up over Dex and watching as he opened his legs easily, “What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Dex said.

Jacob’s eyes widened and Dex reached down between his legs, using his fingers to spread himself apart.

“Look how wet I am. I’m so small and tight, I bet you’ll be able to see your cock on the outside of my tummy…” Dex used his other hand to expose his swollen clit, “I’ll touch myself for you. As you fuck me, I’ll rub myself and let you watch.”

“What if I wanted to take care of you?” Jacob whispered, taking his cock in hand and smearing the head back and forth against Dex’s slit between his trembling fingers.

“Jacob!” Dex’s head rolled back and he lifted his hips, aching to be fucked, “Jacob please! I want you. I want your cock inside me, please. I need it!”

“Do you want to be on your back?”

Dex scrambled to roll over, chest against the bedsheets and canting his hips up to feel Jacob’s heavy prick sliding against his dripping lips, “I need it… please, I want you.”

Jacob wrapped one arm around Dex and began to sink in, reeling at how smooth he was. He made the best sounds too, the begging was intoxicating.

Jacob could feel Sid and Ray joining them on the bed, watching his slow thrusting to tease Dex, and when he felt Sid sidling up behind him and kissing his shoulders, Jacob melted back into it, grinding back now just as much as he was grinding forward. Sid’s finger breached him and as Jacob fucked himself onto the long digit, he could hear Sid’s equally desperate gasps as Ray readied him in turn.

Dex’s hand reached back to Jacob’s hip, pulling him deeper, and Sid was grinding his cock against Jacob’s thigh at the same pace. Jacob had never been so in tune with anyone before, it just felt right.

Sid’s cock was bigger than Jacob was used to but he went slow and gave Jacob time and Dex was praising him so much. Rocking together, and then feeling how Sid twitched involuntarily when Ray slid in, Jacob tilted his head back to kiss Sid, soothing him and distracting from the ache. But gradually the rhythm returned and they were fine, surrounded in warmth and love, breathing together.

God, it really was home. Jacob dozed against Ray’s side and Ray pet his fluffy hair and down his pale back, watching Sid carefully cleaning Dex off with wipes.

“Thanks for not killing me.” Ray whispered.

“Hmm. You too.” Jacob smiled sleepily and nuzzled Ray’s soft chest, “For not killing Sid too.”

“Ah, you know how it is with high tensions.”

“You have an orgy?”

“Something like that.”

Sid looked up, “I’ll be sure to piss you off more often.”

“Trust me, you don’t even need to try, Sid.”


End file.
